The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless MIMO network may include one or more base stations and numerous client devices, such as cellular phones, computers, notepads, tablets, personal data assistants and other mobile devices. In a wireless MIMO network, time division multiple access (TDMA) based medium access control is used. TDMA allows multiple client devices to share the same frequency channel by allocating respective time slots to each of the client devices. A base station may control time slot allocation of the client devices. Each of the client devices exchanges data with the base station in the time slots allocated for that client device.
Since the client devices are mobile and thus move between locations, distances between the base station and the client devices changes, as well as characteristics of transmission mediums between the base station and the client devices. The characteristics of the transmission mediums may include, for example, signal attenuation and interference. As a result, signal quality (or signal strength) can be negatively affected due to propagation advances and/or delays of signals transmitted between the base station and the client devices.